Roses are Red
by BumbleBeee96
Summary: "Do you, Jayme Cutter, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband..." It's been eight months since the proposal and now their day has finally come. It was meant to be the start of a better life, a family, right? Well, they wish. It's hard to move on when the past keeps coming back to haunt you. *Third Instalment in the Jayme Cutter series*
1. Chapter One: Lost In Your Eyes

"_I will hurt you for this. I don't know how yet, but give me time. A day will come when you think yourself safe and happy, and suddenly your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth, and you'll know the debt is paid."_

_-George R.R. Martin, A Clash of Kings._

.

.

.

If someone had asked her a couple years ago how she envisioned herself now, standing in front of the mirror watching the girl in white staring straight back at her would not have even crossed her mind. So much had changed. She had changed. Her life had changed. Everything was so incredibly different now. Yet she couldn't be happier. She let her fingers melt over the dress she wore, the silk leaving her fingertips tingling. It was strapless, a collection of diamonds holding the fabric together under the bodice, leaving the rest to trail from there. It was beautiful. For the first time since the proposal, she finally understood the meaning behind all of these simple traditions for a wedding, they made you feel special. And that's exactly how she felt right now, special.

"Are you ready to go?" Jess asked, her voice soft, head popping around the door of the dressing room as she waited for an answer, and a sneak peak at the bride in question.

"Just about," The brunette responded, glancing over at her maid-of-honour. She was a vision. Auburn hair swirled and gathered at the back of her head, a light blue dress that caused the continuous sparkle in her eyes to stand out far more than usual, and a beaming smile that only Jess could pull off as brilliantly as she does.

She gave a nod, giving a last look at the bride before meeting her at the end of the aisle, "You look beautiful by the way," She added, grin growing slightly wider as she tried to contain her excitement. There were no words for how much Jess Parker loved weddings; they were by far her favourite event ever.

The door closed softly behind her as the maid-of-honour left, and the brunette was left once again standing alone in front of the mirror, only moments away from stepping out onto the gleaming white aisle and seeing her soon to be husband for the first time since she had woken today. Gently curling a loose strand of hair that dangled with her finger, she watched it dance as she let it go, and admired the brunette bun of hair, encrusted with tiny red roses, Abby's idea. Things really had changed from the day she met all of the people she now knew as close friends, and her fiancé. And nothing would be the same again.

Taking one last deep breath, the brunette let her legs fall back into motion as she walked across the dressing room, finally as prepared as she would ever be to walk down the aisle into her wedding. Her father stood by the large double doors that led out from the small building they were in, and a proud smile lay on his lips. Take him back a few years, and the question of whether he would ever know the daughter he gave up after birth wouldn't have a conclusive answer, and yet here he was, Nick Cutter, ready to give away the beautiful young woman his daughter had grown into, marrying a man he trusted with his life. She could hear the soft sound of the orchestra break into the next tune, even despite the echo of heart beats that swam through her system. And she knew that now, it was time to begin the next part of her life.

"Ready?" Nick whispered to her, as he took her arm in his and centred them in front of the doors.

"Ready," She repeated, though certain on her words, she couldn't help but feel the flip of her stomach as she waited anxiously for the seconds to tick by and the sunlight to flow in from the outside world.

And as the doors opened, that was exactly what it did. The sun was brighter than she remembered, sending a golden shimmer across the pair, and lighting up the way to her heart. The steps were rhythmic across the white boardwalk beneath them, and the music flew through her ears, relaxing every inch of her as she waited for the sunlight to ease, and to see the face of the man she was going to marry, the man she loved more than words could describe. Behind the altar, the sand stretched out across the beach, met with the ocean waves that added to the tranquillity of the scene. The roses came into sight first, making patterns in the altar and standing out against the white, and then their eyes met, blue against brown. A smile played on his lips, and a particular glint danced in his eye, and though still too far to touch, it felt as if they hadn't parted. Connor stood beside him as best man, wearing a grin that could only be described as holding a childish innocence; his inner-youth beaming through. On the other side waited Jess, standing beside the very spot where she would soon be positioned. Closest friends were near the front on one side of the aisle, Becker's immediate family held the other. Matt was sending out a charming smile, hand snaked around Emily's waist, a look on both their faces that led her to only believe they were remembering their own feelings from their wedding day. Abby was closest to the aisle, next to the seat her father would soon take, and Danny beside her, who sent a cheeky wink her way. Lester was in the row behind, standing by the aisle, looking very smart in his new suit, one that she could only imagine was Italian made; his favourite.

There was no force in this entire universe that could pull away the smile on her own lips, an undeniable and overwhelming happiness that filled her whole existence. Gently stopping as they stood in front of the aisle, Nick laid his left hand on the arm that was linked with his right; he planted a small kiss on her cheek and handed his daughter to Becker, placing her hand on his. As she took her place at the altar, the soldier could see easily the growing smile on her face relax her features, and the contentment he felt only further fuelled the matching smile he wore. He entwined their hands together, the simple touch of skin sending a rave of butterflies dancing through their stomachs.

"You're perfect," He whispered, as the crowd sat back down into their seats, waiting for the next part of the wedding to begin.

"Welcome everyone. This couple, Jayme and Becker have chosen you, those special and important to them, to witness and celebrate the beginning of their life together. Today, as we create this marriage, we also create a new bond and new sense of family; one that will undoubtedly include all who are present here today." The officiant began, "In ancient times, before the written word, before the cities and before society, we may surmise that once, for the first time, a man and a woman stood side by side and took strength from each other. From their fears, together, they found comfort, for their hunger, they shared food. For their pains, together, they found ease. And for their loneliness, together they found love and companionship. And as time passed, this love was nurtured, then grew and was renewed with the rising and setting of the sun each day. And now, in this new age, we joyfully join in witnessing such a renewal of the human spirit with the couple standing before us. They are here to pledge their love, respect and dedication to each other. And as they journey through the rest of their lives, we know they will nurture each other and renew their commitment and passion for each other with every new day, just as that couple in ancient times once did, standing side by side to take strength from each other after taking the first steps into the future. And now, I may ask for you to present your vows, groom first,"

Behind him, he could've sworn he heard a small giggle escape Connor, but that would have to be something he could question later, instead he focused back onto the woman in front of him and began his vow, "I'll be honest, I'm not very good at these sorts of things so hopefully I'll not end up embarrassing myself," Becker began, inducing a small echo of laughter from the guests, "Jayme, I think we both know how much I love you, how much I've loved you for so long, even before I dared admit it to anyone. I love your beauty, your intelligence, your courage, your strength, the small dimple you get when you smile, and the way you nearly blow up my kitchen every time you attempt cooking, I love you, plain and simple. So above all the promises we've made to each other, and all the promises we'll make today, I want to also promise that I'll never stop loving you, and that I'll always appreciate how you make me feel like the luckiest man in the world to have you in my life," As the last words left his mouth, he gave her hand a small squeeze. And as the tears threatened her eyes, she took a deep breath, laying in wait in the silence before beginning her own vow.

"When I was younger I didn't grow up with the ordinary traditional family, I didn't have the kind of life that most grow up with, but I also refused to accept when something good happened. I found it hard to get close to people, to depend on them; I felt that it was pointless, that it would just end in disappointment, and that the only person you could trust was yourself. And because of that, because of all the mistakes I made, I've spent most of my life running from my past, which meant I found it hard to move on, or to confide in anyone. But you showed me things that in all honesty terrified me; you showed me love, comfort, safety and happiness, and even now it still scares me from time to time, but that's only because I've never felt this way before. You've made me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. You give my life meaning, and I promise you that I will try my absolute best to be a good wife. Becker, I love you,"

"Now if I may ask you to complete the vows with the eternal promise; do you, Captain Becker, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for her in times of need, to soothe her in times of pain, and to support her in all endeavours, big and small?" The officiant asked; turning his attention slightly to the groom as he spoke.

"I do," The soldier answered, his eyes not leaving Jayme's for a second.

"And do you, Jayme Cutter, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for him in times of need, to soothe him in times of pain, and to support him in all endeavours, big and small?"

"I do,"

"And now for the rings," The officiant stated; he glanced over at the best man, waiting for the rings to be handed over. Connor took a moment before he clicked on to what had been said, and then hurriedly passed the rings over to the couple, noticing a smile aimed at him from his own wife in the front row.

"I give you this ring, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are." Becker stated, gently placing the ring onto her finger after the words had left his mouth.

"I give you this ring, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are." Jayme repeated, smiling as she copied his actions.

"You have exchanged vows and rings, and consented to marry in the presence of your family and friends. And now, by the power vested in me, I have the greatest pleasure to declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,"

His heart was racing, and as she looked into his eyes she smiled. She loved the way the sunlight warmed the brown, melting the colour to amber, and he loved the way she held his hands that little bit tighter, showing how nervous the new experience was for her. And when he leaned in, the sweet scent of his presence filled her senses, and his breath on her lips sent her pulse rushing through her veins. She freed his hands, pulling hers up to the high of his shoulders as his curled around her waist, and the closeness sent her mind to near explosion. Time moved differently between them and the world, it felt as though hours had passed, they took in every small detail and action as if it were the last they would ever see. It was as though they would turn around and the guests would be gone and the moon would be high in the sky, and she would completely belong to him, and he to her. But the moments were only seconds. And after letting their bodies mould into one, and their love fill their souls, his soft lips pressed gently against hers and around them they could hear the applause of the guests. Danny's wolf whistling only caused the couple to smile into the kiss, and eventually they broke apart, both with incredibly happy expressions plastered across their faces, and the knowledge that they would never forget this exact moment.

"This is the greatest day of my life, Mrs Becker," The soldier whispered into her ear, letting one hand entwine with hers as they faced the crowd in front. She smiled at the words; pushing her happiness to the extremes as she stood close to the man she could now officially call her husband.

.

.

.

**A/N: It's been a while since I've written, so hopefully it turned out alright :)**

**I'd like to add that the collection of mini stories (The Journey Ahead) set between 'Unexpected, Unforgettable You' and 'Roses are Red' is still on-going, but since it isn't relevant to the official storyline nor do I have any inspiration for it at the moment, I decided it would just be best to start this. Hope you all like it!**


	2. Chapter Two: A Kiss Before Lying

**A/N: I'll be honest; I'm not very good at speeches, so I'm not thoroughly happy with this chapter. I promise I'll make it up to you as the story progresses :)**

.

.

.

"Good afternoon everyone, as many of you know, my name's Nick Cutter, Jayme's father, and I'd like to welcome you all to the Ashwood Hotel, I think we can all agree this and the beach where the ceremony took place were very fitting venues for the happy couple. Before I properly begin, I'd like to take a moment to give a special thanks to the lovely parents of the man my daughter has married; Karen and William Becker, it's been an absolute pleasure to get to know you," Nick Cutter began, standing up from his seat, a glass of champagne in hand as the wedding guests listened intently to what he had to say.

"This is usually the moment where I tell you all about Jayme as a little girl, and recall cherished memories of her childhood, and of course the embarrassing moments as well. Unfortunately, I didn't have the pleasure of knowing her until five years ago, so I guess that part will have to be skipped. What I do know is that Jayme is incredibly strong-minded, there's very few people who can change her mind when it's set on one thing, which would explain why some, such as Connor, have given up trying," The Scottish man stated, a slight echo of laughter emerging from the audience, "She's also determined, intelligent, and she cares deeply about the people in her life, she's also very stubborn and very reserved, so it's often difficult to know what she's really thinking. But I do know she loves Becker with all of her heart, and nothing makes me more proud than seeing the life she is building for herself, and the effort she has gone to in order to keep it all together. She is the most incredible person I know, she brings light into my life and she means the absolute world to me, so Becker, word of warning, you better treat her well,"

"Moving on to the groom; funny enough, I've known him longer than I've known my own daughter. When I first met Becker, I had a feeling I wasn't going to like him, lucky for us he proved me wrong, I know the kind of strong and brave man he is, and I know that this is reflected in the eyes of his loving parents. He is a bit of a routine man though, and in no particular order, I can give a few things I've noticed about him since getting to know him over the years."

"He always has chicken tikka masala from an Indian and never tries anything different,"

"He will only have tomato sauce made by Heinz,"

"He's a bit of a neat freak, so as you can imagine, he's always making sure Jayme knows where everything goes. It was a disaster going to their new apartment after the move, OCD overdrive,"

"He lives his life by rules, although to be fair, he is always breaking them,"

"But on a serious note, Becker has worked hard over the years I've known him, and although doing a pretty dangerous occupation, he always puts others ahead of himself. I know he thinks the world of Jayme, and I'm very proud of them both. As long as they've known each other they've gone through some tough situations, but have always managed to come out on top. I wish them both all the happiness in the world, and welcome Becker into our family, although it already feels like he and our close friends have been a part of it for so long already. To Jayme and Becker," And with that he held up his glass to the couple, giving his daughter a loving smile before taking a drink of the champagne and sitting back down at the table where Abby complimented his speech.

"I was so hoping they would have his name in the wedding ceremony, it was the only way I figured we would learn it," Connor stated, wearing a small pout as the blonde beside him chuckled at his expression.

"We still have enough time to find out, Con, he can't possibly keep it hidden forever," Abby told him, planting a kiss on her husband's cheek in assurance. Connor responded by reaching under the table, taking her hand in his and still, after all this time, feeling a flip of his stomach and a tingle across his body at the touch. Her smile brought him back to reality, and only then had he realised he had been staring at the blonde, much to everyone else's amusement. But he didn't move his gaze, instead he simply smiled back and Abby laughed at the cuteness of her man. She really did love him.

There were more speeches passed around as the night went on, one from Becker's twin sister who thought it better to spend most of the time embarrassing him and talking highly of Jayme, it seemed that she was just happy to have another woman in the family. Then there were the speeches of the bride and groom. Becker's speech took the breath away from most people, it was rare to hear him so genuine and romantic, and before Jayme, it was a side to him that those at the ARC had never seen nor heard before. Jayme's speech was equally as sweet, a complete dedication to Becker of how he changed her life and opened her world; it wasn't difficult for anyone to see how much the two loved each other. And then there was Jess' speech as maid of honour which was a refreshing mix of beautiful and hilarity that made them all smile, and Connor's which at first made Becker want to kill him, and then actually turned out pretty sweet, as one could imagine it turning out to be.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and fellow survivors of that awesome stag night, speaking of which how did Becker manage to drink that much tequila and what on earth was Connor doing with the toothpaste?" Zach began, shaking his head as he smiled. Soon enough the attention was on Becker's old roommate, standing there with champagne in hand and smoothing out his tie with the other, "Er, well, never mind that... Y'know, when I woke up this morning, the first thing I said was to make sure I didn't forget my speech, well, I think it's clear what happened, I left the apartment and yes, you guessed it, I forgot it. So... Well, I met Becker at school when we were five, and we pretty much became best mates. Er, well, he hasn't changed a bit, actually scratch that, he is a lot bigger, more muscles, not the scrawny little thing he used to be when he was ten, yep. Erm, huh, I know I've changed a great deal because I used to always bleat things out at the stupidest moments, for instance, I would've told you about how I met the bride as she snuck out of Becker's room after a drunken night, they weren't even together," Jayme's head fell in her hands as he spoke, a small smile on her face. A few eyes fell on the couple, and a few laughs were heard from some the guests. Becker wrapped an arm around her, bringing her attention back to Zach as he carried on improvising his speech.

"Wait, she was drunk that night?" Nick asked Connor, and he looked at Abby for help, though she couldn't help but chuckle at his expression.

"It's not a big deal, Nick, it worked out didn't it?" The blonde stated, looking over at him as he shook his head, a small smile on his face that let her know he wasn't planning on killing Becker anytime soon.

"Anyway, probably shouldn't have mentioned the walk of shame, but it's always interesting meeting your mate's future bride that way," Zach stated, sending a smirk Jayme's way, "Y'know it's funny, I never expected Becker to marry, he was always the one who didn't do relationships, mostly just flings and stuff, so you can imagine my reaction when he told me he was going to propose, speechless, a lot like I am now. I mean, I know he's been there once before, but I figured after that he'd never do it again, and yet here we are; though this time he actually went through with the wedding. Anyway, I know this time it's real because I know Jayme's a special girl, I'll give her that, she treats him well and it's obvious they love each other. I know Becker was hung up on her for a while when he first met her, not sure where she went after that, but when she came back, I think it's pretty obvious she was still on his mind because look at what we have here, the lovely couple. So, erm, I'll probably just wrap this up now, yeah? To Becker and Jayme, I honestly do wish you all the happiness in the world, mate, you deserve it,"

Becker gave him a nod in appreciation, before turning to the brunette and pressing his lips to hers, "He's right, you know, you never left my mind," The soldier whispered, and she could only smile at his words, feeling a little speechless herself. And he had never left hers.

As the night went on, Jess finally managed to get Becker and Jayme back onto the dance floor; luckily it was a slow dance song, so the couple were happy enough with the decision. Becker was the better dancer; actually to many people's surprise he was really good; the brunette on the other hand wasn't a big dance fan. Though thanks to Jess' help, she didn't turn out too bad, although the getting there was completely stressful to both Jess and Jayme, alcohol was the only reason they continued to try. Turns out Jess' experience with tequila and dancing came in very handy.

"I can't believe we're finally married," The soldier murmured, letting the rhythm of their bodies act as a trance, completely relaxing the mind and filling him with a warmth of love that only the woman in his arms right now could provide.

"Me neither," Jayme agreed, letting her fingers fiddle with the ends of his hair at the back of his neck, "I didn't think I would ever get married," She added, letting the spark of truth out as she looked up into his eyes. Those kind brown eyes that she loved so much, like pools of melted chocolate, and at times when the light hit them she could swear a glint of amber would reflect back, making her remember just how beautiful they were, and just how handsome he was, and how lucky she was to even have someone like him in her life let alone be the woman he loved.

"There was a time when I did, but that faded after a while. I think for the past five years or so before I met you the thought of marriage didn't even cross my mind again, I guess I assumed that it just wasn't for me," Becker stated, briefly thinking back over his life.

"I'm figuring Lauren was the one who caused it to fade?" Jayme queried, voice soft, not wanting to bring up the past too vividly.

"Only girl I ever considered marriage with before I met you, proposed and everything, well you know the story. I guess I was naive to think I'd never fall in love again, and who'd have thought that it would be stronger this time around. Shows just how much you mean to me, Mrs Becker," The soldier responded. He was glad he could talk about the past with her without it causing any drama, she was surprisingly accepting about anything he wanted to share with her, although if it were easier to get her past out of her then it would make it a bit better. It was strange how people always say the first love is the hardest and the strongest, he disagreed easily. He was completely over his first love, and how he felt about Jayme was the strongest feeling he had ever felt about anyone or anything before in his life. She was his everything, and he was hers, and he'd never been happier in his life than every second shared with her.

"I'm glad, Captain. I really do love you," The brunette stated, planting a kiss on his lips as they carried on gently swaying to the music, ignoring the flash that lit up from the corner of her eye, and she knew without looking that it had been Jess who had taken the photo.

"I love you too, more than anything," Becker added, tightening his arms so that she was pulled closer to him, chest to chest, and he let her steady heartbeat carry him away and free his mind from anything that dare intrude. As the song ended, Becker pecked her cheek, and the brunette sent him away to dance with Abby, and for a moment she simply stood still watching the scene ahead.

"Can I have this dance?" A voice behind her asked, and she spun around to find Danny standing there, a grin on his face and his hand outstretched.

"You dance?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as he took her hands and they joined those on the dance floor, moving to the rhythm of the music.

"Just a little," He smirked, "Though I have to admit I never expected to see Jayme Cutter dancing, let alone get married,"

"Me neither, and while memories and feelings are being shared today, can I just say I'm happy you're in my life, Danny. I wouldn't be here today without you anyway," She admitted, smiling at the man.

"Well that's true, did save your life back then, didn't I? Terror birds are a bitch," He added, remembering how they met. Out in the Pliocene, a commotion of bird calls and screeches hitting his ears, going over to see what was happening, and then he saw her.

"And I have to thank Molly as well, that stick came in handy," The brunette stated, smirking. She could still see it all, she was once under attack by those birds, she had no weapons on her, she had left them back in her camp and that was when she was ambushed by them. By some miracle, Danny crossed her path and he saved her, with the aid of a very large and very strong stick. If it hadn't been for him, she may have died back then.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad we crossed paths. I guess you're alright, little Cutter," She laughed at his words, shaking her head at the man as he spoke.

"Thanks for that, Quinn,"

The gentle hand on her back made her jump slightly, "Do you mind if I interrupt?" The Scottish voice questioned, and she turned to see her father, a smile on his face.

"No problem, I think I'll go get another drink, anyway," Danny stated, grinning at the two, before the brunette prepared herself for another dance, and her father took her hand.

"I'm so proud of you, Jayme," Nick announced, making her smile and shake her head slightly.

"You've said that already,"

"I mean it; I just had to make sure you knew that. Being your father and everything I wanted you to know how much you mean to me, I couldn't ask for a better daughter,"

"And I couldn't ask for a better dad,"

When the song finally ended, she excused herself from the dance floor, sitting down for a moment at her table and letting her eyes wander. The wedding was a dream, and her husband was the love of her life, which only led her to often wonder what on earth she did to deserve him at all. Not that she wanted to spend her time thinking about such things, the point was she did have him in her life, and that's all that mattered. Setting the champagne back on the table, the note by the centrepiece caught her eye. Beside the note, one red rose lay, the thorns still in place on the stem making it difficult to hold. She ignored the flower, swiftly setting her fingers on the note and bringing the paper towards her. It had her name on it, though in handwriting she wasn't sure she recognised or not. As she unfolded the note, her breath caught in the back of her throat at the words and she was certain her heart had stopped for a moment.

'_Congratulations, Jayme'_

There was no name signed, no indication of whom it was from. All she knew was that it hadn't been there when she was at the table earlier, so whoever left it had done so when she was dancing. The brunette could've sworn she'd seen no one by the table, though her eyes weren't really focussed on anyone but Becker. The problem she couldn't work out was why it bothered her so much, why she had such a nervous feeling in her gut, why did she feel so hollow with only her heartbeat echoing through her body. And why was she letting it become more than it was. It was only a note, a congratulatory note; nothing wrong with that, and certainly nothing abnormal. In fact it was a lovely action, someone was happy for her, that wasn't a problem. She was clearly being ridiculous.

"Everything alright?" She let the note slip under her hand as the soldier sat down beside her, not trying to resist kissing her and smiling after he did so.

That only made her feel like she was doing something wrong. This was stupid. She was being stupid. "Everything's fine," And now she was lying. Was she simply being paranoid? Something good was happening, she was completely happy so she had to screw it all up by letting a note, that was only trying to share her happiness, get to her? She shook her head, pushing back all unnecessary thoughts to the back of her mind before smiling at her husband, "There's nothing to worry about," Jayme added, hoping that those words were the complete truth and not just there for show.


	3. Chapter Three: Hold Me Close

As the night came to a close, goodbyes were said, rose petals were thrown, and everyone watched as the couple made their way down to the limo, luggage in the boot, and all ready for their honeymoon. It was such a relaxing moment to settle down in the back of the limo, champagne there for the journey to the airport, and to rest against her husband's side, his arm slung loosely over her shoulder as they travelled. The drive to Heathrow airport had taken a couple hours, but then the long flight was next. Seventeen hours. They wouldn't arrive until five o'clock the following afternoon; luckily they could sleep on the plane; however it was definitely going to be a very long trip.

When the brunette awoke, the day after they arrived, she swiftly noticed the warm orange light that was beginning to leak through the balcony doors, and a satisfied smile crossed her face as she sat up. She'd seen plenty sunrises before in her life, but none were like this. None were in Hawaii, beside the beach, with the man she loved so close. Her gaze flickered over to him, the sheets rucked down around his hips and his bare chest rising slowly as he breathed. Her eyes gently traced the sculpture of muscles carved across his body, before moving to his face; eyes were closed, brown hair messy, and the small twitch his mouth made had her smiling before she turned away. She loosely pulled on a white shirt of his on her way to the doors, opening them wide and walking out onto the balcony that warmed her bare toes. The sunrise was a beautiful display of vivid colours. An orange sky, making the blue waters beneath glow and appear golden across the surface. Then there was the rich purple that moulded into the orange, and the ocean beneath was so reflective that the sky and water seemed to be one. It was breathtaking. A couple clouds arched low on the horizon, and the rising sun behind peaked out from behind, the light sending an intense glimmer across the ocean surface.

"This is a nice way to wake up," The soldier's voice came into focus, and soon enough she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist, his head resting down on her shoulder.

"I'll be sad to leave," Jayme admitted, resting her hands on his in front of her, her eyes still on the sunrise ahead, "At least we have two weeks out here to relax. Well, that's if you stay off the phone and stop worrying about work," She added, smiling to herself, she knew fine well he didn't like being away from the ARC, it was hard for him to not be there to protect the team.

"I'll do my best," Becker stated, "I do want to spend all my time with you though, you come first, Jayme," She smiled at his words, and let out a small laugh as he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck.

"Aren't you sweet," The brunette teased, turning in his arms to face him, a smile still on her face. He gave her a small nod before sweeping her off her feet, and she laughed at his actions as he stole her attention away from the outside world and back into the room.

"I'm very sweet," He argued, smirking at the brunette, "And I'll happily prove it," The soldier added, bringing her back to the bed, letting her fall onto it lightly before joining her. "All day if I have to," And the two of them both knew one thing for certain, they were definitely going to enjoy this honeymoon.

At the sound of the doorbell, Connor took one last glance at the small child, head of brown hair, playing with the toy blocks on the floor and grinned to himself before traipsing through the living room and into the hallway to open the front door. He was greeted by Nick, and the two shared a quick hug, Nick pulling away first, patting the younger man on the back before following him through the house.

"Uncy Nick!" At the small shriek that reached his ears, his attention averted to the sixteen month old child that ran his way, and he scooped her up in his arms as she reached his feet.

"How's my favourite little girl doing?" Nick asked, holding her to his side as she finished the small cuddle she was giving him.

"Daddy fell," She stated, showing a sad face as she turned her head towards Connor, "Bad ebow,"

Nick raised his eyebrows at the younger man, clearly asking for clarification, "What happened this time, Connor?" He sighed, shaking his head at him and smiling.

"Well..."

"He tried to finish getting ready while running down the stairs. It didn't quite work out the way he planned," Abby interjected, appearing from the archway into the kitchen, "He banged his elbow and Sarah hasn't been able to stop talking about it since, have you?" The blonde added, facing her daughter and smiling as she sat in her godfather's arms.

"Bad ebow," The child huffed, crossing her little arms, and making Nick chuckle, "Poor daddy,"

"Yeah, poor daddy," Nick mocked, and Connor could only grin at his daughter as she repeated the words, she was way too cute for him to handle.

"C'mon, dinners ready," Abby stated, dragging the men's attention away from the child and towards the kitchen.

"Smells good, Abs. Who knew you could actually cook?" Connor teased, dimples making another appearance as he smiled at her, avoiding the swat of her hands as she went to hit his arm.

"Well, I thought it'd be best if I did considering whenever you try you end up with a huge mess you don't want to clean up, and half the kitchen's covered in food,"

"But the outcome tastes good, doesn't it?"

Abby laughed at him, "Still not worth the trouble,"

"Hey!" He defended, "It's not my fault the food gets everywhere in the process,"

"Connor," The blonde began, placing Sarah in the high chair before facing him again, "You cooked spaghetti bolognaise one time, and yes it was delicious, but the sauce ended up on the ceiling, how do you explain that, eh?"

"It had a disagreement with the pan?" He stated, nervously, looking over at Nick for support. By the amused smile on his face, he could guess he wasn't going to get it, "It's not my fault the pans and the food don't get along, is it?"

She could only shake her head at him, not knowing how to respond, "So, Nick," She began, changing the subject as they sat down, "Heard from Jayme or Becker?"

"She rang to say they arrived in one piece, but apart from that no. I guess the joys of the honeymoon have them pretty distracted,"

"Yeah, I remember our honeymoon, it was great. And no anomalies or work for a week," Connor stated, grinning like a child on Christmas day.

"Yeah it was fun, especially when you tried to speak French and ended up insulting some guy," The blonde reminded, sending him a sweet smile, "That took a lot of sorting out,"

"I got some words mixed up, and you said we wouldn't talk about that again," Connor whined, puppy dog eyes staring at her as she laughed.

"What'd you say?" Nick questioned, raising his eyebrows at the two.

"Nothing," The younger man responded, a little too quickly and little too loudly, but the amused Nick could only smile at him as he tried to changed the subject.

"I'll tell you later," Abby whispered, a grin on her face as Connor chose to ignore her and carry on with his new subject. The blonde turned to see Sarah, sorting out the food her daughter was having before joining the conversation again and digging into the dinner. How she loved these little get-togethers, they were always so much fun.

Over in Emily and Matt's new home, dinner had been finished with, plates set out in layers in the dishwasher, and the faint sound could be heard from the living room where Emily and Jess sat. Matt had excused himself to check on the twins, and though only leaving moments ago, the stairs creaked as he stepped on them once more and soon enough the two women were met with his presence again. It was clear the two had been talking about something edging on hilarious as the team leader found Jess keeled over in her seat, gripping her side, silently shaking from laughter, and Emily who had only just finished speaking, a glowing smile on her face. The scene only made him share the smile as he kept his eyes on his wife, and like every time he did so, he was reminded of the many reasons why he loved her. She was perfect to him.

"How're they doing?" Emily asked as they recovered from the ordeal, "Still asleep?"

"Sound asleep," Matt informed, joining them on the couch, "Like two angels brought from heaven,"

"So how old are they now? They must be nearing six months?" Jess queried, glancing around the room quickly as she waited for an answer. It was the collage on the wall opposite that she loved so much; a collection of photos all creatively placed together despite their differences. There were wedding photos, well only a couple were from the actual wedding; it had been at the ARC, they had experienced a serious power shortage from a storm after an anomaly opened in the building, in other words, it was a busy day, but it had also been their wedding day, and since they couldn't get to the reception, they cancelled the official wedding and instead Lester performed the ceremony in the main control room. It had been a great day nevertheless, everyone they wanted was already there seeing how the couple didn't have any actual family in this time; it was the ARC that were their family. Then of course, thanks to Jess' own thinking, they wore their wedding outfits the next day, and they all took beautiful photos in an orchard behind their house, which were also placed in the collage. Additional photos were of Charlotte and Ashleigh Anderson, the twin daughters, some of Emily and Matt from all the time they'd been together, and the rest were of their friends. It was a collage that pretty much showed everything in their life that meant the world to them, and Jess found it a great idea.

"May 28th they'll be six months, so not long now," Matt confirmed, smiling at the field co-ordinator, and she couldn't help but notice the happy glint in his eye that he usually got when talking about the twins. For someone who often remained expressionless, he couldn't hide his happiness when he was with Emily or their two children.

"It feels like they were only born yesterday," Jess stated, grinning at the memory. When the two daughters had been born, the couple had been so incredibly overwhelmed with happiness it had been unbelievable. She assumed that they thought since they were from different times, and of course the injuries Emily had taken from Amanda's intrusion to the ARC, the two had been worried if their two daughters would be ok. Luckily, things had worked out exactly how they had wanted and hoped they would.

"Tell me about it,"

"They're perfect," Emily added, smiling at her husband, a smile that had him in awe of her beauty and the light that seemed to shine around her.

"Clearly they must take after their mother then," Matt remarked, and Jess could only grin at the two; they were brilliant together, as were Abby and Connor and Jayme and Becker. And she could only hope one day she could be where they were, with a person she could love more than anything else in the world, someone she could have a family with. She would, one day. She had to. Emily always told her she'd meet the man of her dreams sooner or later, that it took different amounts of time for different people, and that eventually she would be able to share her life with someone who would happily stand by her side and accept her for who she was, and love her for that very person. For now though, she would just have to wait.


	4. Chapter Four: Lie to Me

_**August, 2000**_

_It was summer. The smell of freshly cut grass lingered in the air, the sky held no sign of clouds, just the simple sun looking down on them, its rays of light spread across the world. There were children laughing, the theme tune of the small playground behind the building. Children of all sizes, some nearing the age where they could leave this place without having to undergo a new family, some so young that they didn't fully understand why they were here to begin with, and some in-between, just living every day with a high hope that someone would take them away, that they could be a family again. It wasn't a huge number living in this building, the most there had ever been while she was here was fifteen, but now there were only eleven. Four had gone, and she desperately wished she could join them, that she could have a real family for the first time in her life. _

_She'd had a couple chances in the past; two separate families had wanted her once upon a time. The first was when she was six, but she could barely remember that short-lived experience, all she knew was something about personal problems and that they hadn't realised how time-consuming all of this was. She'd assumed they would've already had understood the cost of a child, but they hadn't, and then she was sent back here. She hadn't thought they could do that so simply, as if they were just returning an item from a shop that didn't fit their expectations. Yet as it turned out, they could. And then the second was earlier this year. They were nice at first. But it turned out she wasn't there for a family, she was there for a way to get money, money that was supposed to be used to care for her, not for personal use. She never did find out what they used that money on, but when the foster care system found out, she was back here. And here she still was. Alone. _

_The breeze disturbed the air, the swing she was holding onto wobbled, and as she sat watching the other kids on the climbing frame, some with smiles, some just there, she thought about what it would be like to have that real family she wanted. To have someone who cared about her unconditionally, to have someone be there while she grew, to treasure the moments like birthdays, to be in her life because it was their choice, and they wanted to, not because they had to be. On her seventh birthday last year, she'd asked their carer about her parents, her real parents, why she didn't know them, why they wouldn't come back for her and be a family. But the old woman dismissed the question, something about not being old enough to understand. How could age determine a person's readiness for their own history? All she wanted was to know why her mother and her father didn't want her. Was that too much to ask? _

_The young girl wiped the tear from her cheek, staring off into space as she sat there alone. The breeze had died down and now the swing was still. Her legs couldn't quite reach the floor, instead they lay hanging, and her hands gripped the chain of the swing set, and all she wanted was to cry without anyone wondering why, without anyone questioning it, without anyone judging her or teasing her. All she wanted was to be away from here, to have people in her life that wanted her there, who truly cared if she was upset and who would comfort her until the world felt that little bit better. But as their carer often said, I want never gets. So maybe that's why she was still here. Maybe she didn't deserve that real family because it was selfish to want something. That's what it meant, right? It was wrong to want something because it's not all about you, and if you want it, then you'll never get it. Did that mean she was selfish, wrong, that she wasn't doing the right thing by wanting and that meant she couldn't have that real family? But what if she needed it? What if she didn't just want that real family, what if she needed it with every fibre of her being, did that mean she could have it? Would that make a difference? Or was she simply filled with a selfish dream that would never come true, no matter what she wanted or needed. Would she simply be here forever?_

As the phone on the bedside table rang, Becker quickly jumped to get it, leaving Jayme alone with her thoughts for a few seconds. "Everything ok, Connor?" The brunette turned her head as she heard him speak, the soldier nodded at something, humming and giving short replies, until he finished with four simple words, "We'll be there soon,"

"What was that about?" Jayme questioned, sitting up from the bed, looking at him with a worried expression, although contemplating if she even wanted to know. What if it was something really bad?

"Er, someone broke into our apartment, it's a mess. Connor thinks it's something personal, but I don't know,"

Her heart beat that little bit faster as she listened to his words, "Why would he think that?" She asked, ignoring the thumping inside her chest as it threatened to break out into the silence.

"Nothing was taken, he thinks it looks like someone was looking for something, or they were trying to send a message, but I can't think why. I'm pretty sure we haven't pissed anyone off recently," The soldier stated, shaking his head slightly, "You alright?"

"What?" Had she been staring? Maybe the worry was getting to her a little too much than it should have been, why did she have such a bad feeling about all of this, "I'm fine," She murmured in response, giving him a small smile, one that felt a little too fake for her liking, "We should pack, right?"

"Yeah," He nodded, giving her a smile, "It's probably nothing, Jayme. I'm just sorry to cut this a few days short,"

"Don't be," She responded, giving his leg a light squeeze as she tried to convince herself that what he had said was the complete truth, "Come on, you get a last minute flight and I'll start on the packing," And with that she changed into some comfy clothing for the long journey, and began to pack away everything in the room, vaguely listening to the new phone call she had told him to make, and hoping that he was right, that it was nothing.

Upon arrival into the apartment, the couple weren't completely sure they recognised the place, and the thing they noticed immediately was the broken shards of glass strewn across the floor from shattered photographs, and then there was the wreckage of plates, glasses and bowls on the kitchen floor, as if the perpetrator took each piece and threw it to the ground in a fit of rage. The soldier noticed the way pieces of furniture were out of place, the coffee table on its side, one leg broken off and laying half way across the room, the brunette looked at the way books were thrown to the floor as if they were worthless, one shelf even unhooked from the screw and hanging to one side.

"We would've cleaned it but we thought maybe you two would be able to tell if something was taken if we left it the way it was, but we can still help. I don't think anything was, but Matt went on to remind me that I wouldn't exactly know since it ain't my place," Connor explained, stepping into the apartment after them, wincing as a piece of glass cracked under his foot and the sound seemed to echo endlessly in his mind. "Are you ok?" He questioned, feeling slightly awkward in the silence, watching as they just stood there, taking it all in.

Before either responded, the brunette shot away from position straight into the bedroom, and from where he was standing Connor could hear her rooting through draws, and soon enough the noise ended, as though it had never began. "What are you doing?" Becker queried, walking over to the room, and quickly noticing the bed sheets dragged from the mattress, tears in the pillows, a wardrobe lying flat against a bedside table, the clothes inside spilling out. A lamp was shattered against the floor, draws were pulled out on end, the curtain rail was lopsided and then his eyes switched to the brunette sitting on the edge of the bed.

"My journal, I had to... I just had to check," Jayme stated, before her head fell in her hands for a moment, running through her hair, "It's fine, so are the guns, and knife,"

"That's what you're sentimental about?" Connor asked, raising an eyebrow before shaking his head, some people were just bizarre.

"It's a long story, Con," The brunette admitted; her journal was the only thing she had from her past, the only thing that mattered, that showed she had lived during that time; and her weapons, they were the only things left reminding her of a certain person, someone she didn't really want to forget, but someone she knew she'd probably never speak of, someone she wasn't even sure still existed. And then she looked up at Becker, who just stood staring at the destroyed room, "It'll fix," She assured.

"That's not the point, Jayme," He stated, glancing around the room, "Why do this? It looks personal, but it doesn't make any sense,"

"And since when is everyone full of sense?" Jayme questioned, before standing up and walking out of the room, leaving the two men behind as she looked around. And while standing in the kitchen area, feet atop the destruction caused, she noticed the glint of red and her attention was stolen away by the colour. A rose. Amongst everything a rose lay on the counter, and beneath that, a piece of paper with her name written in handwriting she'd seen once before, on another note like this, at her wedding.

'_This is only the beginning, Jayme'_

How original. Really, that was what just crossed her mind? Originality? She shook her head, reading the words over again, and a sinking feeling grew in the pit of her stomach. This was personal. She just didn't know how, and instead she could only mentally shout at herself for eventually being convinced that the first note meant nothing. It did. It had to mean something. Who would do this though? Who would go through the trouble of destroying their apartment just to get this message across? Was it to show they were serious, that it wasn't just empty threats and notes, that whoever was doing this had a sure plan and she was the reason for it?

"We're staying at Nick's tonight," Becker stated, walking into the room, and an awful feeling of déjà vu washed over her as she quickly hid the note beneath her hand and pushed the rose to the floor. But the way he looked at her for that moment, she was certain he was questioning something.

"Already asked him about it before you got here; didn't think you'd want to stay in this mess," Connor explained, unknowingly breaking the eye contact between the couple as their attention was thankfully stolen away.

"Thanks, Con. We should probably go over there now, take our things. We'll come back later to start on this," Jayme responded, giving them a smile before she turned to walk out from behind the counters, slipping the paper in her pocket as she wandered into the living area. "That's ok, right?"

The soldier nodded, still holding onto the feeling that there was something else going on here, and he was starting to feel that maybe she knew more than she was letting on. But he couldn't accuse her of that, right? Maybe she was just worried, that had to be it. Problem was he also knew how she held things in, and kept things to herself simply because she didn't know how else to do it; that was what worried him. Pushing the intruding thoughts to the back of his mind, he said the one thing that he was sure couldn't be true. "It's fine,"


	5. Chapter Five: Exposed

It had been a couple days since Becker and Jayme returned home, and there had been nothing further on who had broke into their apartment. Some of the wreckage was cleared out, the two had ordered new furniture, but there was still a lot of cleaning up to be done. The worst part of it was Becker could see something was bothering her, yet he couldn't bring himself to delve deeper. He had asked her many times if she was alright, but of course she would say she's fine; what else had he expected? And the brunette spent most of the time going over everything in her head, trying to persuade herself that if she told Becker what had happened, he'd know what to do, and everything would feel a bit easier. Yet every time she went to do so, she chickened out, and was left feeling pathetic while he spent more time in the dark. So the two carried on with life; both wanting to say more than they were, but both not knowing how to get the words out.

'_And next we have a further update on the house explosion that took place earlier this day.'_

"Hey, Jess, turn up the volume," Matt called to the field co-ordinator as the news caught his eye, he felt Emily brush up against his side as she joined him, also curious to whatever had happened. It had been a slow week for those at the ARC, no anomalies to speak of, the only action had been the apartment situation, but that seemed to be a dead-end; it turned out watching the news was all that got him through work at times like this.

'_As reported this morning, the house number 21 Parkend Road, near the edge of the Forest of Dean burst into flames sometime during the night from what police expect to be an explosion, purposely set. There are no leads to the cause, but they are on the lookout for the perpetrator to prevent this happening again. An hour ago two bodies were identified, and it is now confirmed that the owners of the house, Mr and Mrs Davis, were in fact in the building at the time of the explosion and sadly didn't make it..."_

"I heard about this, it was on the TV before work, so sad," Emily stated, glancing over at her husband as he watched the screen. She saw him nod in agreement, listening to the rest of the report as it was told.

The brunette near them jumped slightly as Becker came up from behind. She didn't register his touch; she didn't register anything around them. All she could hear was the echo of her heart and the blood rushing through her veins, the small voice from the screen was quiet, numbed out, and the scene around her felt like a blur in contrast to the lack of movement in the room.

"Are you ok?" The soldier murmured in her ear, and only then did she realise he'd been watching her, now standing by her side. She hadn't felt his hands leave her, and yet they were gone.

'_Neighbour and long time family friend, Ms Katherine Hastings has given her statement, being the one who called emergency services as soon as the sound was heard.'_

A new voice travelled to her ears, a woman, and everyone around listened. But how could they truly listen when it wasn't anything but a piece of news amongst the mass of disaster that happened everywhere else.

'_I've known the Davis' for around twenty-five years and I've never seen anyone wish them any true harm. They were a lovely addition to the community and I'm sure many people will miss them dearly. Although their lives were greatly affected by their daughter's disappearance eight years ago, they still remained in touch with those around them. I can honestly say they'll be a great loss. They had spent the past eight years in a continuous search, and though their search never produced any conclusive results, I know for a fact they didn't stop caring for their daughter. Jayme, if you're out there somewhere, and god bless your soul I hope you are, please, come home. For them, they deserve it, they deserve one last goodbye.'_

"I... I have to go, excuse me,"

That was when everyone turned, and watched with a large mixture of expressions as the brunette pushed past Becker, walking straight out from the main control room, leaving an empty feeling to the atmosphere, an eerie one.

"Am I the only one who thinks-"

"No, Jess, you're not," Abby stated, her voice soft but not finding the muscles available to send her a small smile before turning to face Becker, his eyes on the door she left through. "Becker?"

"I should go see her, I mean, I should go right?" The soldier questioned, looking straight to Abby for an answer, and it stole a little of her strength to see the expression on his face. He was confused, that was certain, but upset, empty, they were there too, and she knew for a fact that he just wanted to understand what was going on and how to fix it. Except she wasn't completely sure he could.

"Yeah, probably best," The blonde replied, an awkward silence following as soon as he left, and no one was sure what to say, or how to respond. It wasn't exactly the kind of situation they were ready for; it had taken them all by complete surprise, not to mention the sympathy and pity they couldn't help but feel.

Becker jogged down the corridor, glancing through rooms until he found himself standing outside the gym, at the edge of the doorframe and watching the brunette with solemn eyes before making his presence known. "Jayme?" He kept his voice quiet, and ignored the pang of hurt that hit him when she didn't turn to face him or respond like she always did when he called her name, the fact that whatever was running through her mind he didn't think he could fix and that without a doubt broke his heart. Why was there never anything to do in these situations, why couldn't he ever sort it out and help the person in pain? He moved closer before speaking again, his voice soft. "Hey,"

She stepped away from his touch, it didn't feel right, and she knew if anything tried to make this feel real, if she talked to him, if anyone talked to her then she'd be sure this was reality and that would mean people from her life were really dead and she wasn't sure she could handle that. "I'm fine," She murmured, mentally scolding herself at the quiver in her voice and the way she forced herself to stay together and ignore the world. Her teeth pressed further into the inside of her lip, ignoring the pain as she tried her best to keep everything from escaping.

"No you're not, come here," He touched her arm again, holding it gently this time, fighting back the devastation inside as she tried to pull away from him, the way she repeated the words 'I'm fine' with a bigger shake in her voice and a vulnerability to it that broke down everything inside of him.

"Just leave me alone, ok? I'm fine," She managed to say the words, but a larger threat tore at the back of her throat and she couldn't help the overwhelming force of the situation try to pin her down and make her feel reality. She didn't want it to. She couldn't let it.

"Come here," He whispered, and as soon as he felt her hold weaken she held her hand to her mouth and everything forced its way out of her and the tears fell as she finally let him pull her towards him and envelope her in a hug. She cried as if the entire world, and all its life, had come to an end. She sobbed as though she was simply a mere child lost in a new city; and though two arms were wrapped around her and he tried to ward off any threat to her, it didn't work and she felt defenceless and alone. And she hadn't expected to feel that again, not since her life had come together. But with every wall built came a time when it would come tumbling down and despite her desire to keep everything locked away, all the pain, all the sorrow, all the grief, it was like a landslide and she felt covered with a weight she couldn't lift.

"It's going to be alright," He murmured into her hair, feeling her shake in his arms as the tears fell from her eyes and she tried her best to keep her sobs quiet. It killed him to see her so broken down, and though he could hold her until the world ended, and though he could take her grief and feel her pain and share her tears, he couldn't take those feelings away from her and he couldn't stop them. And he hated it. He already understood how grief could destroy a person, he lived with it when his brother died, his parents were never the same afterwards, and yet all he could think to do was stand there, he didn't know what else there was to do. It all seemed wrong, and he didn't want her to feel this way nor had he seen her this way before. So open, so vulnerable, and so destroyed.

"I can't do this," He shut his eyes as she whispered, words broken down by sobs and body feeling limp as he held her steady, "I-" All he could do was hold her close, and all she could do was feel his heartbeat beneath her head; every beat a reminder of life, a reminder that this was real, this was reality, and she didn't have an idea on how to cope with any of it. She felt broken. She felt like there was no fix. She felt empty. She felt alone. And she felt guilty that she felt all of these things when he was trying so hard to help her. She'd spent so long trying to forget her past and trying to run from it that it was bound to catch up, and she didn't understand why it had to be like this. Was it meant to be some form of karma? They were gone. And though trying so desperately to block out all memories she had with them because every memory came with its own set of guilt for how she treat them, she only realised now how she truly felt. And she missed them. She didn't want to. In fact she hated it, it hurt and the pain was huge, all she wanted to do was forget, yet she couldn't. And now they were gone, and she missed her chance to apologise, she missed her chance to make things right.

Abby turned her head as footsteps sounded, and only then had she clicked to how long she'd been standing there in silence. Jess had joined in, sitting by the ADD, pretending like she was busy and yet all she was thinking about was what exactly was going on, how this had happened. Matt and Emily had disappeared, and Danny and Connor were around making coffees. Her suspicions of the owner had been correct, and she felt a twinge of sympathy as Jayme walked straight to Lester's office, determination in her step and the small traces of grief on her face. Red eyes, pale face, and a still expression, as if she were scared to admit to any of the feelings she had rushing around inside her head. Becker soon followed, and he shared a look with Abby that led her to understand quickly that it would be best to not say anything right now. She opened up to Becker; that was all that mattered, it may not be perfect, but it was a start.

"Lester, I need to ask you a favour," Jayme began, stood still in his office, the man looking up at her from his chair and the expression on his face neither showed if he knew nor if he didn't.

"Go ahead," Lester encouraged, sticking to his shortage of words.

"I don't want to have a missing person's record anymore, I want you to revoke it; I want my life back,"

"Ah, I see," He knew by the look in her eyes why she wanted this, and he understood based on the scene from earlier, "You'll have to speak with police, there might be reporters especially after the death of your foster-parents. But of course it also means records such as your marriage will no longer be confidential and your private details will be easier to access,"

"Look, I know I probably don't mean as much to you as the rest of the team considering they've been here longer, and weren't related to the psychotic woman who tried to kill you all, but I really need this, and I really want your help," The brunette stated, sitting down by the desk, taking some of the weight off her mind as she did so. Hopefully this should start making things right. They never gave up on her; they continued searching, so she had to give them their answer, even if it was too late.

"Very well, but I can't control what happens next. There will be a lot of questions asked, which is why I assumed you didn't ever want this,"

"I didn't, but I have to," Jayme responded, fighting back the urge to break down right there and then. He'd said it. He was the first person to just say it so bluntly and honestly. Her foster-parents were dead. And they were never coming back and she could never tell them how sorry she was or how much they did mean to her despite everything she'd done that showed the exact opposite.

"I'll have to speak to some people, however I do believe it won't be long until it's on the news and the world knows that the Jayme Cutter who went missing all those years ago is alive and well," Lester stated, watching the brunette and feeling pity for the girl. Despite their differences in the past, she was a part of this team and she didn't deserve to have to go through this, no one did.

"Thank you," She whispered, quieter than she had realised at the time, "I really mean it, Lester,"

"Yes, well, there's no need to thank me, just run along and go and do whatever it is you usually do around here," Lester responded, dismissing her, but giving a small sympathetic smile as she left. And now he had the pleasure of making some delightful phone calls to people he really didn't want to talk to, _how lovely. _He shook his head, sighing as he picked up the phone beside him; the things he did for his team.


End file.
